El espadachin que se enamoró de un angel(Yullen)
by SakuraKalafina
Summary: Habia una vez e la academia de la orden oscura van a ir a la campaña de hoy y todos estan preparados para ir a la campaña y se fueron y los demas exorcitas ayudaban entre si a sus amigos exorcitas con las maletas y derrepente un samurai que caminaba mirando al otr lado y se encuentra con un lindo angelito en apuros.
1. Chapter 1

_El espadachin que se enamoró de un angel_

_Habia una vez en una academia de la orden oscura van a ir a la campaña de hoy y todos estan preparados para ir a la campaña y se fueron y todos los demas exorcitas ayudaban entre si con las maletas y derrepente un samurai que caminaba se encuentra con un lindo angelito en apuros._


	2. Capitulo 1: La campaña

Capitulo 1: La campaña

Y mientras tanto un chico muy amargado llamado Kanda Yuu se pasa mirando a otro lado a un lindo chico de cabello blanco (Allen Walker) y el pobre se le cae su maleta y el mayor lo ayudaba al menor.

Kanda:Oye,¿estas bien?-prguntado ,Allen:Si y muchas :Oh,que hermoso es-SonrojadoAllen:Pero yo puedo llevarme mi maleta -Y se suelta otra vez

Kanda:Con cuidado,pero tu maleta esta pedada para alguien tan lindo como tu-Dice el samurai

Allen:Disculpa-Dijo

Kanda:No nada-SonrojadoTe llevo tu maleta por ti y de pronto aparce un hombre de cabellos carmesi(Cross Marian)lo aparto a su alumno del peli negro

Cross:Oye Allen porque tardas tant-enfurecido

Allen:Eh lo siento maetro porque mi maleta pesa mucho y este hombre me :Mmm.¿Quien es este?apuntando al no inporta y no debes hablar con extraños-Lo quito el equipaje del menor al mayor por la Allen-Ordenandolo

Kanda:Tsk¿Quien se cree este viejo?Llevandolo sin dar las grasias


	3. Capitulo 2: Admitelo Yuu

**Bueno ayer tuve que corregir muchas veces el fanfick y me salia mal y bueno aki tambien escribiré el otro capi 2 y será largo que el samurai amargado admitiera que le gustaba el albino**

**Y esta serie pertenece a Katsura Hoshino**

_**Camitulo 2:Admitelo Yuu**_

_El aquel hermoso niño inocente que sonrie debe estar al lado de ese viejo mujeriergo _

_coqueteaba a tantas mujeres-Apretando sus puños_

_-EY YUU-Legando el usagi molestoso-¿QUE QUIERES ESTUPIDO CONEJO?-Enojado_

_-Te estoy preguntando si que a terminaste de preparar tu campaña-Dice Lavi Bookman_

_-Tch eso ati no te incumben-Mirando al otro lado mirndo al albino y Lavi lo tiene bien cachado_

_-Hehehehe vaya vaya Yuu-Coqueteando_

_-¿Que paso?-Sonrojado_

_-Yase que te pasa-Fijando-Te gusta ese chico_

_-''''''''QUEEEEEEE'''''''-Sonrojado_

_-JAJAJAJAJAJA-Riendo-Porque cuando te distraes y no lo dejas de mirarlo_

_-¿Que cosas estupideces dices?-Sonrojado furioso_

_-¿Como se llamaba?-Peguntandolo -Se llamaba...Sonrojado-Mmmmm dilo-Miando-Se llama Allen Walker-En tono bajo-EH,no te escucho-mostrando su ido-SE LLMA ALLEN WALKER-Gritando-Ahhhh asi se llama este chico que nunc dejas de mirar como un idiota-Tsh bueno porque el se ve lindo cuando caminaba y yo lo ayudaba a llevar su equipaje y despues-Continuando hablando_

_-y ORSENDANDO_

_-No pude porque ese viejo mujeriego me imterrumpio_

_-¿Que lastima?Cross te interrumpe con tu amor de tu vida_

_-SILENCIO BAKA USAGI-Apuntando su Katana en su cuello del pelirojo_

_-Ui,calmate -Asierto me vas a presentar a ese chico y es lindo_

_-Tsh basta conejo,a quien inporta que el sea lindo a ese Moyashi_

_-Bueno pero tu cara dice otra cosa-Picareando_

_-Tsh y deja de llamarme asi por mi nombre_

_-Y llamaé a Lenalee para que tu nos presentabas a tu a Lenalee y sale corriendo y casi el Japones lo persigue con la Katana_

_**FLASH**_

_Y por poco el samurai usaba su muguen contra el peli rojo y hasta que el peli rojo se escode de atras de un viejo miembro de la orden oscura Bookman:_

_-A viejo apareciste-Dice el rojo emocionado y se cubre atras del anciano _

_-Y el anciano miraba al samurai de mala espina-Y tu quien haces aqui y porque persigues a mi mocoso_

_-Tsh y eso lo mismo digo de tu mocoso-Enojado_

_-Ey-Dice Lavi-A señor Bookman dile a tu nieto que deje de hacerce de graciosito-Dice el mayor_

_-QUE HICISTE ESTA VEZ LAVI-Enojado-EE...bue...jejejeje-Decia el pelirojo nervioso y por poco se le sale arrancando_

_-EY LAVI, VEN ACAMOCOSO DESGRASIADO-Sale el anciano enoado persiguiendolo_

_Y despues que Kanda estará pensando sobre el albino:_

_**Los pensamientos de Kanda:**_

_Allen Walker eres un chico tan lindo que te he conocido desde que te vi tenías un equipaje muy pesado y te ves lindo cuando te caias el equipaje-Sonrojando el mayor_

_Y como quisiera estar a tu lado y te diré que tu me gustas y tenía tantas ganas de besarte tus lindos lavios tocarte tu piel y abrasarte fuerte ydespues voy a presentarte a los pardes amigos para conocerte más y ahora que nosotros estamos separados y ahora estas a lado de ese viejo miserable tan mujeriego con todas las mujeres_

_Y mientras tanto que despues de presentarte y alfin tu y yo estaremos solos y te reclararé el amor y decirte que estoy profundamente enamordo de ti mi lindo Allen_

_**El fin de sus pensamientos**_

_**CONTIUARÁ**_

_**y espero que les hayan gustado y arigato mina n_n y tambien aqui les dejo y lo corrigio y termine este capi**_


	4. Capitulo 3:Conocer a Allen Walker

_**Bueno ayer les puse el capitulo anterior cuando Lavi lo molestaba a Kanda que el le gustaba el Moyashi y despues dijo que lo presentaba al Albino junto con Lavi Bookman y Lenalee Leey bueno aki les dejo otro capitulo cuando el Bakanda le reclara el amor al Moyashi y alguien los interrumpe.**_

_**Y la serie será de Katsura Hoshino**_

Capitulo 3:Conocer a Allen Walker

En ese día cuando caminaba con Lavi y Lenalee hacia mi lindo A...espera en que estoy pensando solo camina y presentalos haia hacia el peliblanco

Hola Allen-mirando

Hola Kanda-Sorinedo y hace que el mayor se le sale un derramen -Dijo el albino asustado y Lenalee lo sostuvo¡LAVI TRAIGA LA CAJA DE PPRIMEROS AUXILIOS' ...ro-Nervioso y salio corriendo a buscarlo y lo colocó

Kanda estas por haberte preocupado Allen...Y lo interferio

Ah Yuu-Mirando al samurai.¿No nos vas a presentar tu ama...Dijo su mejor amigo y el samurai conejo estupido.

Hola me llamo Allen Walker y espero que seamos buenos amigos-Sonriendo

Yu soy Lenalee Lee y este se llama Lavi Bookman-presentandolo al pelirojo

Mucho gusto de coocerte-Tomando de la mano

Y Yuu nos habló muy bien de ti,Allen_chan y Yuu decia que eres lindo-Coqueteando

¡LAVI¡-Jalando la oreja al calmate Lenalee y eso me dolio-Calmandola

Kanda ya te mejoraste de la nariz-Preocupdo

Si o te preocupes Moyashi-Molestando al albino

Me llamo Allen Walker-Molestando

Y mientras tanto que Lavi y Lenalee estaban solos y la menor estaba enfurecida y el pelirojo lo explica

¿Que pasa Lenalee?-Mirando-Y porque tan enojada

Porque tu cuando coqueteabas con Allen_kun lo dices las cosas mas lindas ue ami-A punto de desaogarse

Lo hice para darte celos-Tomando ala barbilla a la china y ella se sonroja-Porque te amo-y te vez linda cuando te enojas-Sonriendoy lenalee lo rodea de brasos con el beso correspondido

Y mientras tanto el japones y el albino estaban solos y el espadachin quiere recllararle el amor a su lindo niño

A..

Si Kanda-Con la dulce sonrisa

Quiero decirte algo...Decirte que tu me... gus...Interino

Contiuará

_**TTTTTN quien será el aquel misteriso hombre que interfiere la relaracion de esta linda pareja**_

_**y espro que les gusten**_


	5. La reclaración y el padre sobreprotector

**Bueno aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo, dejen sus comentarios n_n**

**La serie le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

Capitulo 4 : El plan de la boca del diablo

Emilia Galmar, una mujer muy hermosa, sería un gran partido para muchos hombres quienes se fijarían en ella, pero ella rechazaba sus peticiones, porque estaba enamorada del antisocial, Kanda Yuu.

Ella lo amaba, siempre lo amó, porque aquel día en su infancia, fue salvada por Kanda, cuando unos niños intentaron molestarla, y él la defendió, eso fue como su primer amor a primera vista.

En primaria ella lo seguía, lo espiaba y hasta en secundaria. Pero un día, había aparecido un muchacho como un estudiante de intercambio de Inglaterra, el chico era menor que ella, y la mujer lo odiaba, su nombre era Allen Walker. Aquel niño engatuzaba su Yuu, hasta enamorarlo de él, sentía que lo quería matar, pero no podía porque su Yuu la podría asechar.

Pero ella tenía un plan que sería sacar al niño de cabellera albina de su camino de conquistar a Yuu Kanda, el hombre que amó desde hace mucho tiempo.

Comenzando con el plan, invitó a Kanda a su casa, le hiba a preparar jugo, en la cocina, le puso dos tabletas para dormir. Mientras que en el sofá, Emilia le dá el jugo al pelinegro, lo bebe y hasta qué más tarde, él se queda dormido, y la segunda idea de Emilia era, grabar lo que hacían ella y Kanda a travéz de un video, para mostrarle a Allen más tarde. Y lo logró, su plan funcionó a la perfección , ver llorar a Allen en esa situación, se lo merecía y ahora lo está pagando con el mismo dolor que le ocacionó por quitarle lo que más amaba.

En primer lugar, fue a la casa de Allen y le dá al sofre y el caset en sus manos, y le dice que Kanda no era lo que creía , sabía que era muy inocente para que le creyera, le dió el sobre y el video, los vió, y se pone a llorar, hasta tubo la desición de irse de Japón. A si es, logró que Allen Walker se fuera de sus vidas para siempre.

Dos años después, ella noto que Kanda en su trabajo esta más enojado que nunca, falta mucho a sus citas que tenía, hasta se negaba a salir con ella, todo a causa de cierta personita, que preferería no mencionarlo por que lo sabe.

Kanda no dejaba de pensar en él, en ese niño, intentaba todo los metodos de que Kanda saliera con ella en una cita como parejas, claro, pero él se negaba con un rotundo no, o largate, cual quier cosa que le dijiera ella no desistiría hasta conseguir que el azabache pero nada hacía que cambiase de parecer.

Asi que ella obtó en cenar en su casa, para que ella y Kanda tuvierna al fin una conversación entre ellos, una noche que ella soñó con tener el mejor momento de sus vidas. Había hecho los preparativos, puso una mesa con un lindo mantel de color crema, que fueron adornados con velas de noche, un champang con dos copas para ponerle vino. Kanda llegó a su casa, por que Emilia le llamo para resolverle un problema de trabajo, asi que entró a la casa de ella, y derrepente recibio a la hica saltando encima de él, y más encima lo besa, fu un beso un poco tosco, pero Kanda reaccionó, y la empujó un poco.

-Kanda, esa no es manera de tratar a tu ...- luego Emilia fue interrumpida por Kanda.

-Tu que?, nosotros no tenemos nada, entiendelo - dice Kanda.

-Pero Kanda, yo te amo - dice Emilia al borde de la histeria.

-Nada y punto, no me digas que me llamaste para eso.- dijo enojado Kanda.

-Veo que aún sigues pensando en él - dijo ella con una media sonrisa -hice todo los intentos posible, para que te olvides de él, no entiendo que viste en él, soy mucho más linda y hermosa que él .

-No digas más tonterías, me la regalada gana lo que digas, yo aún sigo amandolo después de dos años sin tenerlo en mi brazos, no me daré porvencido hasta consegui su amor, ni tu y nadie va a impedirlo - dijo esto al final, y se fue a la puerta de la casa de Emilia, cuando hiba a abrirla, sintió una que mano que impide avanzar.

-Kanda, por favor no vayas de seguro te olvidó, quedate conmigo, yo te dare hijos - pero Kanda desiso del agarre y se fue, dejando a la chica llorando.

En otro lugar, Kanda por fin habia llegado a su casa, primero se tubo que dar un buen baño, para poder olvidarse del dia que tuvo con Emilia, tal vez si se paso un poco con ella, pero él sabe que ella no tiene la culpa por enamorarse de un sujeto tan frío como él, que lo unico que traerá es mucho dolor y más sufrimiento para ella.

Salió del baño, se puso la ropa de dormir, y se fue acostar, por que no tenia apetito, pensó en lo que dijo Emilia, sobre que si Allen lo olvidó o tubo otra persona que tubo como pareja, no eso si que no, no permitiría que otra persona tocase lo que es suyo, Allen era suyo desde hace dos años, y mañana con o si el consenimiento de su moyashi, Kanda lo recuperaría como sea, para eso, el otro día se compró una entrada para viajar a Inglaterra, y partió con maleta y todo.

**Espero que les haya gustado, estube modificandolo por que no salia muy concluso , se que me diran que soy mala con esta personaje Emilia, dejen sus comentarios. n_n **


	6. Batalla entre exorcitas y un final feliz

Ayer les dejë el capitulo anterior cuand fue que Cross Marian los interpuso a Kanda a separarse de Allen y bueno aki les dejo mi nuevo fanfic final y dejes sus comentarios

Capitulo 5:La batalla entre exorcitas y un final feliz

Y mientras tanto que Kanda Yuu llegaba de mal humor por la llegada de Cross Marian lo interferio y llego Lavi y Lenalee para hablar con el.

Hola Yuu y que te paso-pregusntado.A ti que te Lvi y yo somos tus amigos-Dijo la que te paso

Tch... bueno les cuento-Mientras tanto que Kanda les cuenta todo a Lavi y Lenalee sobre lo que paso con su amado moyashi

QUÉEEEEEEEE-dijo los dos al mismo Cross te interpuso-dice Cross es el maestro de Allen_kun-Dijo Lenalee..Porque maldito viejo quien se cree para alejarme de no lo permitiré que este viejo me separé de Allen

Bueno Kanda pero primero tienes que decirle a Cross que aceptaras el reto de una pelea-Dice si ganas te quedarás con Allen_chan-Dise -Gruño la se preocupen yo lo diré al vie... no Cross pra aceptar la pelea con el-dice el espadachin con la se habla basta baka eses el Kanda que yo conosco

Mientras que el espadachin caminaba dirigiendo a Cross a viejo-Llamando a pasa amargado vienes a ver a mi pestupido alumno puesno te voy a permitir que lo violes-apuntando a de verdad piensas que voy a violarlo-dijo a decirte que voy a retarte a una pelea pero si gano me quedaré con Allen,pero si ganas lo dejaré-Dice que bien y que interesante y eso lo aceptaré el reto-apuntando a Kanda co su pistola.Y e albino lo mira a te cuidado con mi maestro , recuerda que el es uno de los generales mas poderoso -dicel el albino al mayor. Si Moyashi Lenalee ne contó todo de ti que fuiste adoptado por .Pero buna suerte y sabia que .S i y yo tambien PROTECTORAMENTE y se fue.

Vamos Kanda tu puedes y vuelve luego

Y ahora comienza la pelea entre Cross y Kanda y los dos se prepará para comenzar a enfrentare entre dos exorcitas usando sus inocencias y pelearón por el albino los observaban los dos co procupacion y los favor ya basta los do-interferido

QUÉ ALLEN-Miro favor maestro Cross dejame que me quede con aLLEN ESTE TIPO NO ES LO QUE TU es el hombre es el hombre que yo lo eligí y ademas me ayudaba con mi equipaje por favor maestro porfavor dejame estar al lado de Kanda-poniendose a esta bien puedes quedarte con el verdad grasias-Sonriendo el lindo niño albino.Y mientras tanto que Cross hablaba con el te voy a decir que cuydes de mi estupido se llama Allen-molesto.Y si algo le llegba a pasar a Allen te la vas a pagar amargado-Apuntando a se preocupen no le pasará nada-A punto de sacarle la Katana

Y calmesen los dos-Calmandosen los dos con Lavi y Lenalee

Y ahora Kanda va reclarar el amor a Allen

Allen quiero decirte que tu me gustas ... se quedó yo tambien me gustas mucho-El japones le toma el menton y lo besaba correspondiente al albino y el menor lo rodeaba en su uello con sus brazos del mayor y se casarón y s vivieron felices en su luna de miel y tuvieron una hija llamada Rin y vivieron en la mansion con much ptio y flores y vivieron felices por siempre

_**FIN**_

Y dejen sus comentarios y mañana terminaré el final y que les gusten


End file.
